


Masks

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Hockey Masks, Movie: Friday the 13th (1980), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Some miscommunication occurs while comparing Halloween costumes.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said "I hope I'm not too late! If you feel inclined, how about a JayTim (where Jason does or does not dress up as Jason Voorhees for the crack? I'll love anything, really.)"

"This is awful—I can't believe you stole my costume idea!" Tim cries out, shoving up his hockey mask to glare at Jason.

"I wear this every year," Jason says, raising his hands in placation.

"What, really? I didn't realize you were a fan."

"Yes? Of course? I mean, the whole idea's a bit farfetched, but what does that matter in the face of fun?"

"I hope you mean the old movies—the new ones are just. So overdone."

"Sure, I guess. Didn't know you were so into _Friday the 13th_."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you're _not_ dressed as Casey Jones?"

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
